


Cuando Kate encontró a Newton

by MsMartaSheffield



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bridgerton (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMartaSheffield/pseuds/MsMartaSheffield
Summary: Kate tenía una perfectamente ordenada vida. Aunque trabaja en algo que no le gusta. Y está perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que no la valora. Bueno, y que su padre se acaba de morir.Pero no son cosas que pueda cambiar ahora mismo.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Edwina Sheffield & Kate Sheffield, Kate Sheffield & Mary Sheffield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cuando Kate encontró a Newton

Siempre había querido tener un perro. De pequeña solía decir que lo haría cuando fuera mucho más mayor. De adolescente, le rogaba a su padre que adoptaran un cachorro aunque a Mary no le gustaran y a Edwina le dieran alergia. Luego llegó la época de ser _mucho más mayor_ y se excusaba en que aún no tenía estabilidad para poder ofrecer un hogar donde un perro pudiera sentirse seguro. Viajaba por Europa, terminando sus estudios, volviendo a casa para pequeñas sustituciones en empresas y teniendo que recoger los bártulos cada vez que la llamaban de un sitio nuevo.

Un día se dio cuenta que su pequeña casa alquilada en Wimbledon, su coche de segunda mano y su trabajo como redactora para una empresa extranjera bien podía ser algo parecido a la estabilidad. Pero, entonces, su padre cayó enfermo y el tiempo de cuidarle, descuidarse y torear cómo podía las miradas incómodas de su jefa cuando tenía que pedirse más días libres empezaron a ser sus prioridades.

Hacía ya más de un mes que lo habían enterrado en Somerset y aún no tenía claro cómo iba a ser toda una vida sin él a su lado.

Se había refugiado en Charles, un amigo de la juventud con el que compartía algún beso aislado por las noches en las que el mundo se le caía encima, y en un trabajo que ya no le gustaba, en una empresa que ya no la apreciaba y en un barrio que cada vez le parecía más monótono.

Cogió sus zapatillas nuevas, granates, y se las ató con descuido mientras apartaba la guitarra de Charles del suelo del salón.

«No entiendo por qué se deja todo por aquí en medio. Como si fuera su casa» pensó con las lágrimas abnegándole los ojos. Tampoco entendía porque de vez en cuando seguía llorando. La enfermedad había sido tan dura que, tanto Mary como Edwina, habían suspirado _casi tranquilas_ cuando Miles, por fin, pudo descansar.

Salió corriendo hacia el coche a sabiendas de que llegaba tarde. Entre medias le dio tiempo a leer un mensaje de Charles: «nena, me han llamado de este pub en Glasgow, quieren que les haga un círculo de conciertos. Salgo antes de que termines de trabajar. Ya nos vemos». Ni siquiera había pasado la noche en su piso. Pero si que se había tomado la molestia de dejar su puta guitarra en mitad del salón.

Él nunca entendía porque ella era tan sumamente ordenada y ella no podía explicarle que, en medio del caos en el que su vida se había visto inmersa, mantener las cosas en su sitio era su única escapada. El único momento del día, al llegar a casa y ver un perfecto apartamento decorado, en el que sentía que estaba haciendo bien algo bien.

 _No funcionamos, y seguir intentándolo no va a hacer que funcionemos más_. Sin darse cuenta aún, acababa de tomar una decisión.

.

Al llegar al trabajo, supo que algo iba a salir mal. Igual que se despertó sobresaltada cuando, la noche en la que su padre se fue, oyó el trueno más fuerte que recordaba jamás. Lo supo. Aún no había sido capaz de decírselo a nadie. Se quitó la americana distraída y abrió el ordenador casi sin saludar a sus compañeras. Se vio en el reflejo: sin maquillaje, como solía ir, con el pelo despeinado, en un moño, y vistiendo una blusa que había visto épocas mejores.

Sólo reconoció el collar de perlas que había heredado de su madre y que empezó aponerse cuando cumplió los 25 años, la edad en la que ella había muerto. «Es extraño cómo funciona la mente a veces» le había dicho un terapeuta.

Después de horas trabajando en un texto aburridísimo sobre _Las mejores ideas para llevar la contabilidad de tu empresa con ayuda de un software_ recibió el e-mail que intuía desde primera hora. Lo leyó en diagonal: que si su rendimiento había bajado, que si no la notaban cómo antes, que si recursos humanos - _Gestión de las Personas_ , un nombre cursi que se habían inventado para hacerlo sonar mejor- quería hacerle una re-evaluación y pensar en nuevas condiciones laborales que satisficieran a todos.

Por supuesto que no querían que se fuera. Katherine Sheffield era de las mejores redactoras que tenía la empresa. Concisa, divertida y dinámica; sus textos no sólo tenían su propio carácter sino que, además, se posicionaban estupendamente en Google. Recibían más visitas que el resto y las empresas que querían anunciarse en ellos nunca solían poner muchas pegas. Pero ella no era la misma.

Miró a su alrededor, la pequeña empresa de publicidad era, ante todo, colorida. Todos trabajaban en todas las mesas, tenían salas de descanso y zonas de actividad común. Les gustaba el trabajo en equipo, hacer reuniones interminables en las que hablar de nada y mucho _coworking_ , _teambuilding_ y, como diría Kate con dos cervezas encima, gilipolleces varias.

Ella no era así. Práctica como su padre, concisa como Mary y tremendamente educada como les habían enseñado a su hermana y a ella. Trabajaba duro pero no formaba parte de ningún grupo laboral a no ser que fuera completamente necesario.

Y una reunión de cuatro horas sobre el dinero gastado en comprar pufs para la sala de reuniones no le llamaba cuando después tendría que conducir un buen trecho para acompañar a su padre a un tratamiento. Así que se sentaba lejos de todo, tecleando con impaciencia, adelantando todo el trabajo del mundo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría. El primer cambio de condiciones laborales había sido un reajuste de horario que le venía fatal, el segundo nuevas obligaciones que nunca fueron contempladas en su contrato y ahora vendría el tercero, aunque ya sabía que iba a ser el sueldo. No podía con más presión.

Imprimió el mail y apuntó _recibido y no conforme_ con su firma y la fecha. Aún no lo sabía, pero acababa de tomar otra decisión.

.

_Dos semanas más tarde._

Edwina le había avisado con muy poco tiempo sobre el hecho de que Mary y ella pensaban pasar la tarde en Londres. «Oh, no te preocupes. Sólo nos apetece verte. Tomaremos una cena ligera las tres y luego cogeremos el último tren de vuelta. Tampoco queremos incordiarte». Ante las quejas de Kate sobre que se quedarán en su piso para no llegar a casa tan tarde, Edwina se había reído y le había dicho «no te preocupes, ya tendrás bastante trabajo. Llevamos una sorpresa».

Y ahora Kate ya tenía el día fastidiado. Tenía que salir del trabajo a su hora, algo que no le importaba lo más mínimo, pero que parecía como una respuesta después de la incómoda reunión con recursos humanos donde, efectivamente, le habían bajado el sueldo.

Lo más importante: no le gustaban las sorpresas. Nada. Ni lo más mínimo. Las sorpresas nunca traían nada bueno, salvo encontrarte a tu amante en brazos de otra o tener que fingir una sonrisa ante un regalo que no te gustaba.

Prefería que la vida fluyera. Que un plan inocente se convirtiera en la mejor noche de su vida y que aquel avión que cogías con miedo fuera el definitivo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, sus planes perfectos nunca dejaban ese lugar a la improvisación.

No sabía nada de Charles, y no tenía claro si lo prefería o, si por el contrario, temía que fuera a aparecer en su casa alguna noche, con su mochila a cuestas y los ojos llenos de experiencias. Bromearía con ella y le diría que, en cambio, ella tenía _ojos tristes de Spaniel_ y que si quisiera un perro debería tener uno de esos.

Y Kate eso se lo tomaba muy en serio. Si alguna vez tuviera un perro, tenía que tener sus ojos, porque era la mayor unión entre un humano y su mascota.

Reservó en uno de sus sitios favoritos, cerca de su casa. No la iban a convencer de moverse de Wimbledon, no le gustaba mucho acercarse al centro si podía evitarlo, el aparcamiento era un desastre y el tráfico insoportable. Total, el tren hacia Somerset pasaba también por la estación de su barrio y podía dejarlas ahí.

Avisó a Mary de la reserva y de la hora y le añadió que, por si las moscas, prepararía la cama de invitadas.

Luego, se permitió sonreír durante unos segundos. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verlas.

.

Lo primero que vio al bajarse del tren fue la larga cabellera rubia de Edwina y como un muchacho la ayudaba a bajar con lo que parecía una bolsa de deporte. _Qué raro_ , pensó para sus adentros, _no suelen venir equipadas_. El chico parecía embelesado y Edwina, simpática a rabiar, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y un tímido gracias que parecía reforzar la autoestima del chaval.

Kate hacía justo lo contrario. Sus ojos grandes miraban fijamente, quizás más tiempo del necesario, y su boca siempre parecía estar en tensión. Hablaba fuerte y con firmeza. Los hombres se empequeñecían a su lado y ella sabía que daba miedo.

 _Pero también sabía que no iba a cambiar su forma de ser por nadie_ y esa decisión sí que la había hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

No le dio tiempo a seguir pensando más porque Mary le abrazó con toda la fuerza que su metro cincuenta y cinco y sus cuarenta y poco kilos le permitían. Se había cortado el pelo desde la última vez que la vio y la notaba mucho más relajada, aunque sus ojos todavía se humedecían al ver a Kate que, por casualidades del destino, se parecía tantísimo a su marido.

-Estás más delgada - comentó con algo de preocupación - ¿Comes bien?

-Sí, sí. No te preocupes. Son las prisas, vivo con ellas.

-Mamá, déjala respirar - sonrió Edwina tras darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla - ¿cómo estás, queridísima hermana mayor del alma?

-Estoy, que no es poco - intentó sonar alegre pero había algo de amargura en su voz.

-¿Nos encontraremos al guitarrista si subimos al piso? - preguntó socarrona su hermana pequeña.

Kate suspiró. - Pues mira, sería una suerte. Pero creo que no, está en Glasgow, o quizás te lo encuentras mañana en algún bar de Somerset.

Edwina entendió sin necesidad de mucho más que Kate no quería seguir hablando del tema. Probablemente no querría comentarlo en toda la noche, porque cuando su hermana mayor estaba tomando una decisión, prefería no compartir nada sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza hasta no tenerlo claro.

-¿Qué lleváis en esa bolsa, por cierto? - preguntó curiosa.

-Tu sorpresa - contestó Mary, risueña - pero debe estar dormida.

 _Y Kate lo supo_.

-No, de ninguna manera. No puedo. Ahora sí que no puedo. Me ha pasado de todo en el trabajo, os tengo que contar muchas cosas. No puedo encargarme ni de mí misma bien, por favor, ¿cómo voy a cuidar a nadie?

-Vamos a ese restaurante cutre que tanto te gusta - le respondió con descaro Edwina - y nos cuentas todo. Y hacemos las presentaciones.

Mary y ella se miraron cómplices. No querían que Kate cuidara de nadie sino que, por primera vez, alguien cuidara de ella.

.

Cuando abrieron el transportín, un pequeño corgi de manchas marrones y pelaje blanco salió corriendo de él y se puso a husmear por toda la plaza. Kate se acercó con decisión pero temerosa, intentando ver si la olía primera y si _le aceptaba_. El perro se tiró encima sin muchos miramientos y empezó a lamerle toda la cara.

-Eh, chaval. Con calma que vas muy deprisa - le dijo en voz queda - no me he maquillado para ti, pero veo que te gusta mi base de maquillaje.

-Yo creo que ya te ha escogido - comentó Mary desde la pequeña mesita de la _fromagerie,_ como ella decía, a la que Kate tanto le gustaba ir.

-Pero - suspiró esta - ¿qué voy a hacer con él?

-Tener el perro que siempre quisiste y que nunca te dimos por mi pequeño problema con su pelo - contestó Edwina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas más de felicidad que de alergia, pero un poco por ambas.

Kate repasó mentalmente su vida. Su caótica perfectamente ordenada vida. Le gustaba tener horarios y para un perro eso era importante. «Pero, ¿y si quiero salir una noche al centro?» comentó distraída aunque no recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho. «Pues por eso te hemos traído un perro y no un bebé» le respondió su hermana entre risas.

¿Y su trabajo? Salía a las cinco, pero solían exigirle que se quedara más tiempo. _Ahora tienes la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo_ dijo una voz socarrona en su cabeza. ¿Y si Charles volvía? El chico de la guitarra y el corgi hiperactivo no parecían pegar. _Lo mismo aprende a guardarla si al perro le da por arañársela_ volvió a pronunciar la misma voz que no sabía de dónde venía.

-Además - terció Mary - tiene tus ojos.

-Qué va - dijo Kate boquiabierta.

-Sí - respondió decidida - tiene tus ojos abiertos y brillantes de cuando te sale bien un artículo, o te dan una buena noticia, de cuando te graduaste.

-De cuando te ríes tanto que los cierras mucho - completó su hermana. - Y hace tiempo que no los vemos tanto como quisiéramos. Así que te hemos traído un modelo.

Todas supieron que Kate ya había aceptado ser la dueña de aquella bola de pelo. _Aunque, quizás, aún no se había dado cuenta_.

La noche terminó entre unas copas de vino y mucho queso y más pan. A Kate le encantaba lo autentico de un sitio en el que sólo te sirvieran dos especialidades cada noche y tuvieran siempre claro que si pedías blanco querías un suave Sauvignon y, si en cambio, la noche prometía, optar por un tinto significaba _traeme el Merlot más fuerte que encuentres en la bodega._

Edwina, acostumbrada a ir a los sitios más fashion de Londres, con platos impronunciables no entendía porque Kate se desvivía por algo tan… básico. Ni siquiera por qué siempre pedía lo mismo cuando la vida estaba para saborearla y probar todo lo que se pusiera por delante.

-Oye- dijo esta cuando las dejó en la estación - ¿y cómo se llama la bestia? - la bestia que yacía roque en su transportín.

-Ah sí - contestó Mary - Newton. Al parecer ya le han enseñado a responder a ese nombre.

-Oh - Kate siempre había soñado con ponerle nombres de escritores a sus perros. Tener un Kafka, un Hemingway, o una Dickinson, o quizás una pastora alemana llamada Woolf. Pero, ¿Newton? ¿El nombre de un físico?

.

Al llegar a casa, contempló con satisfacción su ordenado salón. Y se dispuso a prepararle una camita a Newton con algunos cojines del sofá. Sacó una manta de los altillos por si quería acurrucarse junto a ella.

Pero al terminar de prepararlo, vio que Newton se había acomodado encima de su cama, a sus pies, redondo como una bola y que dormía plácidamente. «Bueno» le dijo al aire «pero sólo porque es tu primera noche».

Se puso el pijama, se desmaquilló y se coloco las cremas con olor a lavanda que tanto le gustaban. Se desenredó el pelo con esmero y sonrío al verse tan arreglada. Cualquiera diría que se estaba arreglando para el perro. Al meterse en la cama, Newton se pegó a su barriga, buscando más calor y Kate cerró los ojos casi de inmediato, cayendo los dos rendidos.

.

Estaba agotada. El día había sido un desastre. Desde sacar a Newton por la mañana a hacer sus necesidades y que éste decidiera que la calle no era lo suficientemente glamurosa para su intimidad. «Maldito, bien que lo hiciste ayer con Mary». Había llegado tarde al trabajo por pasarse al abrir el super de la esquina y comprarle algunas latas para que comiera algo.

Se le había olvidado llevarse el tupper y había acabado en una abarrotada cafetería con sus queridas compañeras de trabajo sin saber muy bien de qué hablar con ellas.

Su jefe le había mirado con resignación cuando vio que a las cinco menos cinco minutos ya estaba recogiendo las cosas de la mesa. Pero ardía en deseos en ver cómo le había ido a Newton sin ella aquella mañana. Para complicar todo un poco había visto una foto en Instagram de Charles con una chica en lo que parecía una playa que distaba de estar en Glasgow.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento esperando tranquilizarse con el olor de su ambientador a lavanda y su orden impoluto. Newton chilló de alegría y salió corriendo a saludarla pero Kate estaba paralizada en el marco mirando, entre horrorizada y asustada, el lío que era su salón. Su perro había desmontado el sofá, tirado los pocos objetos de decoración que tenía en la mesita de té y había esturreado parte de la comida que le había dejado por el suelo.

Ah, y todo parecía indicar que se había hecho pis en la cocina. Inspiró con fuerza. Bueno, y caca también.

Se sentó en su sillón favorita, el que parecía que por altura, Newton no conseguía llegar y lo miró con determinación mientras éste le devolvía la mirada con una mueca de alegría y los ojos abiertos y brillantes.

-¿Sabes qué? Tú y yo vamos a necesitar un período de adaptación. Así que mañana no voy a ir al trabajo. Bueno, no voy a ir nunca más. Al menos, a ese trabajo. Nos quedaremos en casa, limpiando y aprendiendo a hacer pipí y popó en la calle. Ah, y voy a decirle a Charles que ni se le ocurra pasarse más por aquí. Que no queremos que nos digan que tenemos los ojos tristes, ¿a qué no?

Le rascó la barriga a Newton y, sin saber muy bien por qué, estalló en carcajadas al ver su impoluto salón completamente destrozado. «Y, esta noche, vamos a invitar a Sophie a que se quede a cenar y a tomar cuarenta copas. Que tenemos muchísimo que contarnos. Así que venga, a la calle un rato y a recoger este desastre».

Y, entonces Kate _lo supo_ , Newton le hacía querer ser mejor persona. Y, en el fondo, iba a ser él quien cuidara de ella.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Sé, sí lo sé, que Kate huele a soap and lilies. Pero, leyendome el libro en inglés, me emocioné con la l y me dió por traducirlo como lavanda. Que resulta que es mi flor favorita, la fragancia que uso y la protagonista de todos mis champús. Así que me he permitido esta pequeña licencia. Y me pega con una Kate aficionada a la cultura francesa. 
> 
> (2) Me daba miedo hacer un Kate sin Anthony, pero antes de él vino el otro hombre de su vida, Newtoncito. Y antes de él supongo que habría otros. Tampoco me convence la Kate de algunas historias AU que no queda con nadie y así.


End file.
